Sesal
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan keluarga Uchiha ketika orang asing datang memenuhi sebuah ruang di dalamnya./Keirihatian dan kebencian berlarut-larut antar saudara yang kemudian membawa petaka pun tak bisa dihindari. Dedicated for Savers Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI


Kata orang, batas antara benci dan cinta sangat tipis.

Selama ini, yang selalu kuperlihatkan adalah kebencianku padamu. Namun, selang beberapa waktu, ada yang berubah kala aku membuatmu menangis karena ulahku.

Ada segumpal rasa menyesal menyelimuti ujung sanubariku.

Ada segenggam rasa takut kau akan meninggalkanku.

Ada sebutir rasa yang tak kutahu itu apa. Hanya sebutir, yang mewakili banyaknya butiran yang jatuh pada hatimu.

Itu apa?

.

.

.

**Sesal**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : AU, OOC-ness, very long chapter, oneshot.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

.

.

**Happy reading, minna-san!**

.

**For Savers Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mulai sekarang, si cantik ini akan tinggal bersama kita," sebuah ucapan riang dari Mikoto membuat adanya suasana yang terasa berbeda di hari itu untuk pertama kalinya. Mengatakan hal tadi sambil membiarkan gadis kecil bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, membuat kedua putranya bertanya-tanya dengan pandangan tajam mereka.<p>

"Ayolah, kalian beri salam. Jangan memelototi Sakura. Kan dia jadi takut," himbau Mikoto, karena kesal dengan ulah kedua putranya yang tak kunjung memberi salam.

"Oh," Itachi—si sulung—lah yang bereaksi duluan. Dengan senyuman tipis dan matanya yang mengerjap berbinar, ia mulai menarik tangan si gadis kecil di belakang Mikoto. "Sini, jangan sembunyi. Kami nggak nggigit kok." Tangan halusnya membelai rambut Sakura gemas. "Kenalan yuk, namaku Itachi, kamu Sakura kan?"

Sakura agak tersipu dibuatnya. Ia senang melihat keramahan Itachi yang menerima keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini. Memang dilihat dari segi umur, Itachi sudah menginjak remaja, jadi sifatnya sudah agak dewasa. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi mengapa ibunya bisa mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di sini. Sebaliknya, lihatlah si bungsu jauh di belakang Itachi yang tengah bersedekap angkuh. Wajahnya masih kekanak-kanakan karena usianya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Itachi. Dilihat dari ekspresinya saat itu, orang lain pun tahu, kalau sifatnya sama sekali tidak dewasa.

"Ibu ngapain mungut anak orang?"

Dan dari sebaris kalimat itu yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke—si bungsu di keluarga itu. Menerima pandangan angkuh dan meremehkan bocah itu. Mata hitam kecilnya benar-benar menatap Sakura tak suka. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa membalas tatapannya dengan mata jadenya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke! Jaga omonganmu!" bentak Fugaku tegas sambil meraih telinga Sasuke untuk menjewernya.

Saat itulah, kebencian Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu mulai tumbuh.

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Itachi berusia dua belas tahun. Sasuke berusia tujuh tahun. Sakura berusia enam tahun. Itachi sudah SMP, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura masih kelas dua SD. Sakura memang sengaja disamakan tingkat sekolahnya dengan Sasuke, dengan tujuan agar tidak membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto terlalu repot mengurus mereka.

Sejak awal, Itachi tahu kalau adik kesayangannya itu tidak menyukai Sakura, malah terkesan membenci Sakura. Karena itu, Itachi lah yang selama ini menemani Sakura agar betah di rumah itu. Kalau Sasuke, anak itu malah ingin membuat Sakura tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya. Di hari pertama saja, Sasuke sudah membuat ulah. Dengan sengaja ia menabur butiran kelereng di depan kamar Sakura. Alhasil, gadis polos itu tergelincir dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala Sakura, membuat dahinya kena jahitan dokter. Awalnya Sasuke merasa menang, namun yang tak ia duga, ternyata Fugaku memarahinya habis-habisan. Saat itu, kebenciannya pada Sakura bertambah.

Pernah juga ada sebuah kejadian. Itu adalah hari di mana genap dua tahun Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Saat itu, ia dan Sasuke duduk di bangku kelas empat SD. Waktu itu Sasuke merengek minta diadakan acara ulang tahun di rumahnya. Dan pesta ulang tahun pun diadakan secara meriah.

Sakura pun tahu apa arti ulang tahun. Selama ini ia memang belum pernah memberi kado untuk Sasuke ketika Sasuke ulang tahun. Namun, karena ia rajin menabung selama dua tahun ini, akhirnya ia punya cukup uang untuk memberikan Sasuke sebuah hadiah ulang tahun.

Memang Sakura agak bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin padanya selama ini. Yang membuat ia bertahan tinggal di rumah itu hanya karena kata-kata Itachi yang bilang : "Itu adalah cara Sasuke menyampaikan rasa sayangnya padamu, kamu nggak usah sedih". Tentu saja Sakura kecil mempercayai hal itu dengan mudah. Selain itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto juga sangat menyayanginya.

Ketika itu, Sakura meminta saran kepada Itachi. Pagi-pagi sekali, Itachi biasanya selalu membaca buku di ayunan taman, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Kak, boleh tidak aku memberi kado buat Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan begitu polosnya itu, membuat Itachi jadi gemas sendiri. Ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuannya. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Sasuke tidak marah?"

"Buat apa marah. Dia malah senang dapat kado. Sakura juga waktu ulang tahun, senang kan, dapat kado?" tanya Itachi balik. Dagunya ia tempelkan di puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mengingat ketika dulu, ulang tahunnya dirayakan secara kecil-kecilan. Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto memberinya kado—bagi Sakura, tiga kado sudah cukup banyak.

"Sakura mau beli kado apa? Nanti Kakak antar mencari kadonya."

Saat itu Sakura sudah mengawang-awang ia akan beli kado apa. Itachi yang mendengar perencanaan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, kadang tertawa untuk menanggapinya. Sakura pun ikut tertawa saat Itachi tertawa. "Tapi rahasia ya Kak, jangan bilang-bilang ke Sasuke." Dan janji jari kelingking antara Sakura dan Itachi pun dibuat.

Sasuke memandang mereka dari jauh dengan pandangan benci. Alisnya mengerut tegas dan tangannya mengepal. Ia tak suka melihat kedekatan Itachi dengan Sakura. Apalagi, kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala ia sadar kalau Itachi benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Adik Itachi hanya Sasuke, tidak ada Sakura. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke merasa Itachi lebih sayang pada Sakura ketimbang dirinya. Perasaan iri hati dan benci menghinggapi relung hati Sasuke saat itu.

'Dasar menyebalkan! Sok nyuri perhatian Kakak!' geram Sasuke kesal. Karena emosinya masih labil, ia pun bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu. Ia mengambil sendok di dalam bekal makan siangnya, dan ia melemparkan sendok itu ke arah Sakura. Sendoknya pun mendarat tepat di mata kiri Sakura.

Sakura langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Mata kirinya membengkak dalam sekejap. Ia meremas-remas baju seragam Itachi sambil menjerit kesakitan.

Dasar cengeng, ejek Sasuke dalam hatinya. Kali ini ia merasa menang. Ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu segera berlari ke teras depan.

Itachi yang kaget langsung meniup-niup mata kiri Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari pertolongan. Tapi percuma, di taman itu hanya ada ia dan Sakura. Pada akhirnya, Itachi menggendong Sakura ke dalam rumah. Saat ia berdiri dari ayunan, sebuah sendok jatuh dari pangkuannya. Melihat bentuk sendok itu, Itachi sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang membuat mata kiri Sakura jadi bengkak.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penyebab mengapa Sakura bisa seperti itu. Mereka begitu cemas dengan keadaan mata Sakura yang mengenaskan dan tak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Karena infeksi pada mata kiri Sakura cukup parah, akibatnya, hari itu Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Sasuke pun ikut diliburkan juga, sehingga ia bersantai-santai di rumah. Itachi sebenarnya tetap masuk, hanya ia izin keluar kelas karena saudaranya sakit tiba-tiba. Dalam kesempatan itu, Itachi mencoba bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kakak tahu, kamu yang melempar sendok ke mata Sakura."

"Bukan," respon Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong. Sendokmu itu cuma satu jenis di rumah ini," ujar Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Itu membuat Itachi kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang semakin hari semakin menjengkelkan ini. "Kenapa kau begitu tega terhadap Sakura? Dia salah apa padamu?"

"Dia salah banyak Kak!" jawab Sasuke tegas, tanpa keraguan. "Dia bukan keluarga Uchiha tapi dia tinggal di sini! Dia bukan anak Ayah dan Ibu, tapi dia memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu! Dia bukan adik Kakak, tapi dia memanggilmu Kakak! Salahnya tuh banyak!"

Jika bisa, Itachi ingin menampar Sasuke saat itu juga. Tapi ia tak tega. Sasuke masih kecil, selain itu Itachi sangat menyayanginya. Karena itu, sambil menahan diri, Itachi memecahkan sebuah vas bunga di sebelahnya. "Kau jangan salah paham Sasuke!"

"Aku nggak salah paham!"

Itachi menggeram. "Dengar ya, Kakak tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa begitu membenci Sakura selama ini, tapi tolong, ubah sikapmu padanya! Bersikaplah yang baik padanya, atau paling tidak, kau jangan mencelakainya. Kau tak tahu kan, Sasuke? Sakura itu sebenarnya—"

Ah, perkataan Itachi terhenti. Barang sekilas, dalam memorinya Itachi mengingat janji jari kelingkingnya dengan Sakura.

'Tapi rahasia ya Kak, jangan bilang-bilang ke Sasuke.'

Melihat Itachi marah padanya, membuat Sasuke kesal dan merasa tersingkirkan. Matanya pun jadi berkaca-kaca. "Aku nggak ngerti…," katanya pelan dengan suara yang mulai serak. "Yang aku ngerti cuma Kakak yang pilih kasih! Lebih sayang sama Sakura yang bukan adik Kakak! Ayah dan Ibu juga iya! Padahal Sakura bukan anak mereka!"

Setelah itu, pintu kamar Sasuke dibanting oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Menyisakan Itachi yang tergeletak sambil merenungi hal tadi. Kini yang ia mengerti adalah, bahwa perasaan Sasuke itu… sebenarnya adalah iri hati.

Seharian itu, Sasuke tidak mau keluar kamar. Itu malah membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto semakin pusing. Mana Sakura mata kirinya nyaris buta dan sekarang gadis cilik itu sedang mendapat perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, sekarang, anak bungsu mereka, Sasuke malah ngambek entah kenapa. Mungkin Sasuke ngambek dan tidak mau keluar kamar karena sedari tadi orang tuanya sibuk mengurusi Sakura di rumah sakit. Setidaknya, itu perkiraan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tapi, yang membuat mereka tambah kesal, adalah Itachi yang menjadi diam.

"Sebenarnya kalian itu kenapa sih?" keluh Fugaku sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia sungguh pusing dengan tingkah laku ketiga anaknya. Ia melirik Itachi yang hanya diam di depannya. "Itachi, kau juga jangan bikin Ayah tambah pusing. Ngomong sesuatu kek."

Bukannya menurut, Itachi malah meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di meja makan. Hal itu membuat Fugaku jadi kesal dan merutuki kalau sampai ia kena stroke, berarti penyebabnya adalah anak-anaknya.

Sementara Mikoto sedang membujuk Sasuke untuk makan malam. Ia menggunakan berbagai rayuan seperti pada saat ulang tahun, Sasuke boleh minta apa saja padanya. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun mau keluar kamar juga. Pria cilik itu sudah memikirkan permintaannya nanti, yaitu agar Sakura pergi dari rumah ini.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah boleh pulang ke rumah, namun belum boleh sekolah. Karena tidak mungkin akan libur menunggu Sakura masuk, Sasuke pun akhirnya berangkat sekolah. Sementara Itachi, dia libur karena hari ini adik kelasnya sedang melakukan darmawisata dan para guru di sekolahnya ikut darmawisata juga, jadi tidak ada yang mengajar.

Begitu sampai di rumah, yang Sakura lakukan adalah mencari Itachi. Ia langsung merengek minta diantar membeli kado untuk Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sakura iba. Dalam otak remajanya, ia memikirkan Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke membenci Sakura yang begitu baik ini. Karena sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, Itachi jadi enggan untuk mengantar Sakura. Buat apa memberi kado pada orang yang membencimu?

Tapi Sakura terus merengek minta diantar. Hal itu membuat Itachi gerah. "Kenapa kau ingin memberi kado buat Sasuke sih? Sudah ah, tidak usah. Kamu kan lagi sakit."

"Jangan gitu Kak. Sakura kan ingin lihat Sasuke senang. Biar Sasuke baik sama Sakura, makanya Sakura kan juga harus baik sama Sasuke. Kita beli kado ya, Kak…."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Sakura, membuat Itachi menyerah juga. Akhirnya, ia pun mau mengantar Sakura mencari kado buat Sasuke. Yang lebih mengejutkan dari Sakura lagi—selain kukuhnya gadis itu untuk memberi Sasuke kado—adalah bahwa Sakura ingin membeli kado untuk Sasuke dengan uangnya sendiri. Itachi begitu terharu, dan ia pun sudah memantapkan hati untuk membantu Sakura. Barangkali juga Sasuke akan senang mendapat kado dari Sakura. Yang bisa Itachi bantu saat itu adalah menambahkan uang untuk membeli kado secara diam-diam karena bagaimanapun, uang Sakura tidaklah banyak.

Akhirnya, pesta ulang tahun yang dinantikan pun tiba. Pestanya begitu meriah. Banyak tamu yang datang. Mulai dari rekan bisnis Fugaku, teman arisan Mikoto, juga teman-teman Sasuke di sekolah. Di hari itu, Sasuke mendapat banyak kado.

Sakura menatap kado kecilnya sedih. Ia sendiri tak menyangka Sasuke akan mendapat kado yang begitu banyak—bahkan ia tak bisa menghitungnya. Tapi, dengan harapan agar Sasuke mau melirik sedkit kadonya, Sakura meletakkan kado kecilnya di ujung palling atas tumpukan kado-kado yang mewah itu.

Sakura mengikuti pesta ulang tahun sampai selesai, walaupun ia tak berani berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke tiup lilin, Sakura hanya duduk di taman belakang bersama Itachi.

Akhirnya pesta selesai, Sasuke kecil pun tak sabar membuka kadonya yang begitu banyak. Selesai bersalaman dengan teman-teman, Sasuke langsung meminta membuka kado. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun hanya menurut saja. Mereka menyuruh Sakura untuk turut melihat proses pembukaan kado Sasuke juga. Sebelum membuka kado, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat itu ia mati-matian menahan malu untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Eee, Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun ya…," ucap Sakura tulus.

Tapi Sasuke cuek, seolah ia tak mendengar apa-apa. Ia hanya melengos pergi menuju kado-kadonya. Sakura sendiri, ia sudah merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak memarahinya seperti biasa jika ia berbicara padanya. Dan Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke menerima ucapan selamatnya.

Acara membuka kado pun berlangsung. Sasuke dengan semangat membuka kado-kadonya. Namun karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak, Fugaku dan Mikoto pun turut membantu membuka kado—walaupun setelah membujuk Sasuke ini itu. Itachi yang melihat itu, langsung berinisiatif juga untuk membantu membuka kado. Melihat semuanya membuka kado, membuat Sakura juga ikut-ikutan. Namun, baru sedikit saja Sakura merobek kertas pembungkus salah satu kado Sasuke, sudah membuat Sasuke marah tak karu-karuan.

"Sakura ngapain buka kado!" bentaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil kado terkecil di situ—kado dari Sakura—lalu ia melemparkannya ke kepala Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia menangis kecil. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tak segan-segan memarahi Sasuke yang egois, sementara Itachi menggendong Sakura untuk ke kamarnya. Saat itu Sasuke juga menangis karena merasa tak adil kalau orangtuanya membela Sakura yang salah.

"Kenapa Ayah sama Ibu jahat sih!"

"Bukan begitu Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibu marah karena kau begitu sama Sakura. Kamu jangan begitu dong, Sakura kan hanya mau membantu membuka kado.

"Sakura terus! Nyebelin!" isak Sasuke. "Ibu, dulu kan Ibu pernah ngasih Sasuke permintaan buat dikabulin, sekarang Sasuke minta Sakura pergi dari sini Bu!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto berpandangan heran, tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke yang begitu tak menyukai Sakura.

"Sasuke jangan begitu, Sakura tidak punya orangtua lagi yang mengurusnya. Nanti dia sendirian kalau tidak tinggal di sini."

"Biarin aja sendirian! Lagian, dia kan juga bukan anak Ayah sama Ibu!"

Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan antara orangtua dan anak di malam itu. Fugaku yang ujung-ujungnya merasa kesal, akhirnya tak segan-segan memarahi Sasuke dengan geram. Ujungnya, Mikoto lah yang menenangkan Sasuke yang menangis hebat. Mati-matian Ibu bersuara lembut itu memberi pengertian pada Sasuke tentang Sakura hingga Sasuke tak merengek minta Sakura pergi dari rumah ini lagi. Yang tak Mikoto ketahui adalah bahwa saat itu, tingkat kebencian Sasuke pada Sakura sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Meresap hingga ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Istilahnya, seluruh kebenciannya telah terukir mendarah daging.

-o0o-

Sejak insiden ulang tahun, Sakura jadi tak berani berdekat-dekatan dengan Sasuke lagi. Baru beberapa meter di dekat Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari menghindar. Perlakuan Sasuke padanya dulu menjadi sebuah trauma psikis sendiri bagi Sakura. Sakura sendiri pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia bertahan tinggal di rumah itu pun karena keberadaan Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang menyayanginya. Namun, walau dibenci Sasuke, Sakura tetap memiliki perasaan sayang terhadap Sasuke, walau perasaan itu dipendamnya diam-diam.

Jadi, setiap Sasuke ulang tahun, Sakura pasti selalu sembunyi-sembunyi memberikan Sasuke kado. Sasuke juga semakin hari semakin populer ketampanannya, membuat ia menjadi idola banyak kaum hawa. Setiap berulang tahun, Sasuke selalu mendapat banyak kado dari para teman-teman wanitanya. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, kalau di antara bertumpuk-tumpuk kado itu, ada sebuah kado dari Sakura. Dan yang ajaibnya, Sasuke selalu memakai kado dari Sakura—karena Sakura memang sudah tahu apa yang Sasuke butuhkan dan Sasuke senangi secara diam-diam. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa bangga sendiri. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Walaupun benci, Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan Sakura yang dikiranya tak pernah berniat memberikannya kado. Meski ia sendiri tak pernah memberi Sakura kado, paling tidak kan Sakura tahu diri untuk memberikan Sasuke kado—sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga yang ditumpangi Sakura.

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih," maki Sasuke. Padahal Sakura kan selalu memberikan Itachi kado. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ia jadi tambah benci saja pada Sakura. Padahal Sakura hanya takut kalau ia memberikan kado ke Sasuke secara langsung, Sasuke akan melempar kadonya ke kepalanya seperti dulu.

-o0o-

Hari berlalu sangat cepat. Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih Sakura menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Kini usianya merambat ke umur enam belas tahun. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu rupawan. Parasnya elok, wajahnya manis, otaknya jenius, sikapnya yang selalu ceria membuat orang di sekitarnya sayang padanya, terkecuali Sasuke. Bahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun begitu membanggakan Sakura.

"Tak sia-sia aku mengangkatmu sebagai anak. Kau begitu baik," setidaknya, itu yang pernah diucapkan Fugaku. Sementara Mikoto, ia dengan caranya sendiri.

"Duh, Ibu benar-benar senang memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu deh!" itulah ungkapan perasaan bangga Mikoto. Ia begitu menyayangi Sakura dengan segenap hatinya.

Namun sesungguhnya, yang Sakura tahu paling menyayanginya di keluarga itu adalah Itachi. Dari ia kecil hingga sekarang, Itachi lah yang selalu menemaninya. Ia telah menjadi seorang kakak kebanggaan bagi Sakura. Sakura begitu menyayangi Itachi. Sehingga di keluarga Uchiha sendiri, Sakura paling akrab dengan Itachi. Mereka begitu lengket, dari Sakura masih berumur enam tahun, sampai Sakura berumur enam belas tahun.

Tak jarang Sakura meminta bantuan Itachi untuk hal-hal yang menyulitkannya. Tak jarang pula Sakura keluar masuk kamar Itachi hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Hal seperti itulah, yang membuat Sasuke tak suka.

Menjadi primadona di rumah, juga menjadi primadona di sekolah. Itulah Sakura. Ia begitu menarik. Ramah, pintar, ceria, cantik. Apalagi semua teman-temannya tahu kalau marga Sakura adalah Uchiha, bertambah populerlah ia—walau di sekolah sendiri, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Sakura.

Banyak yang telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, namun yang Sakura pilih hanya satu. Dialah seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto. Orangnya begitu ramah dan baik, dia adalah murid pindahan. Bermula dari Sakura yang tak sungkan-sungkan mengajari pria itu yang ketinggalan banyak pelajaran karena pindahan di sekolahnya, membuat Naruto tertarik pada Sakura. Sakura pun begitu. Sebagai wanita normal, ia begitu menaruh perasaan bahagia terhadap kehangatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Dalam waktu yang tak lama, mereka akhirnya memadu kasih.

Seluruh murid di sekolah pun sudah tahu tentang hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Hanya Sasuke lah yang selalu menutup telinga untuk hal seperti itu. Terlebih, Sasuke sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih, seorang primadona di sekolah seperti Sakura, yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Ino sendiri adalah sahabat baik Sakura. Sakura lah yang memberitahu Ino apa saja tentang kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke pun heran mengapa Ino bisa tahu semua tentang kesukaannya. Karena itu, saat Ino menyatakan perasaannya, Sasuke tak menolak. Sasuke pun sering membawa Ino ke rumah. Di rumah, tentu saja Ino selalu bertemu dengan Sakura dan Itachi. Namun, ia menjalankan perintah Sakura, yaitu dengan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya di hadapan Sasuke. Jadi, saat main ke rumah Uchiha, Ino pun tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenal Sakura. Ketika Ino bersama Sasuke—mengobrol paling tidak—maka Sakura bersama Itachi.

-o0o-

Suatu hari, Sakura sedang bersama Naruto di atap sekolah. Mereka makan siang bersama. Dalam kesempatan itu, Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya, diawali dengan mengobrol biasa.

"Sakura, jadi… kamu itu adiknya Sasuke ya?"

Sakura menggeleng mantap. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Uchiha!"

"Bukan begitu. Walau anak angkat, pasti otomatis kau kan jadi adik Sasuke."

Saat itu Sakura tak bisa menjawab lagi. Memori tentang Sasuke berseliweran di pikirannya. Betapa dinginnya pandangan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya selama ini. "Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adik," gumam Sakura pelan.

Naruto menatap Sakura heran. Yah, wajar sih, barangkali Sasuke menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar adik, kau kan begitu menarik, pikir Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kepikiran. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan tinggal bersama Sasuke yang sombong begitu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Sasuke itu sebenarnya sangat baik," kilah Sakura. Ia begitu tulus mengucapkannya, karena yakin kalau Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Masa?" Naruto mengusap dagunya. "Rasanya aneh kalau pria dengan wajah judes begitu adalah orang baik."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Sasuke memang berwajah judes, Sakura tak mengelak tentang hal itu.

"Ah, iya Sakura. Aku boleh main ke rumahmu tidak?"

"Ee?"

Naruto menelungkupkan tangannya seperti memohon. Wajahnya begitu penuh harap. "_Please_, aku kan pengin lihat rumah Uchiha, juga keluargamu, juga Sasuke yang katamu sangat baik itu, barangkali di rumah Sasuke memang jadi baik."

Bukannya Sakura tidak ingin Naruto pergi ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, Sakura tidak yakin kalau Sasuke akan bersikap baik pada Naruto. Sakura hanya tidak ingin Naruto nantinya jadi membenci Sasuke kalau Sasuke berlaku tidak baik pada Naruto nanti.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang kelihatan cemas, Naruto jadi tahu jawabannya. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" ungkapnya kecewa.

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto kaget. "Aku kan belum bilang!"

"Aku tahu kok. Kamu nggak mau."

Melihat Naruto kecewa, membuat Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sakura pun menyetujuinya. Hal itu langsung disambut meriah oleh Naruto.

Sakura membuat waktu yang tepat untuk Naruto pergi ke rumahnya. Ia meminta Ino untuk mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan hari ini. Paling tidak, Sasuke tidak ada di rumah, jadi Sakura agak tenang. Ino pun menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Sakura juga berpesan pada Ino kalau Ino harus menghubunginya saat kencannya dengan Sasuke telah selesai agar Sakura bisa menyuruh Naruto pulang.

Waktu yang dinantikan pun tiba. Sakura membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Mereka ke sana pakai mobil milik Naruto. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto mengutarakan keheranannya. "Kenapa sih kau dan Sasuke tidak pulang bareng. Kulihat Sasuke pulang pakai mobil, kalau kau pakai bus. Kalian kan satu rumah."

"Aku kan hanya ingin memakai kendaraan umum saja kok. Kan pulang bareng teman-teman lebih menyenangkan," Sakura mencari-cari alasan.

Saat itu, Naruto tahu, ada yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya, entah apa itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak bodoh. Ekspresi Sakura dengan jelas bisa terbaca olehnya. Ekspresi itu… terkadang… menggambarkan rasa kesakitan yang begitu mendalam, entah apa sebabnya.

"Sudah sampai."

"Hm, besar sekali ya," gumam Naruto sambil memarkir mobilnya. Matanya terus berkeliaran mengamati megahnya rumah Uchiha. Besarnya berkali lipat dari besar rumahnya.

"Aa? Sakura, sama siapa nih?" pertanyaan ramah Itachi menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Sakura tersipu, sehingga kalau begitu, Naruto lah yang menjawab dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Aku pacarnya Kak!" jawab Naruto.

Itachi pura-pura terkejut. Padahal, ia sendiri sudah tidak terkejut kalau Sakura nanti akan membawa seorang pacar ke rumah. "Nakalnya, kau tidak pernah cerita ke Kakak kalau punya pacar," dengan gemas Itachi mencubit pipi Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya nyengir dengan polosnya.

Setelah itu perkenalan Itachi dan Naruto berlanjut. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka begitu cocok, sehingga Sakura sendiri merasa bahwa ia tidak diperhatikan. Sejak perkenalan, Itachi dan Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengobrol. Itachi yang pada akhirnya sadar kalau ia menjadi pengganggu pun akhirnya izin untuk menyingkir. Sepeninggal Itachi, Naruto langsung teringat akan tujuannya ke rumah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orangtuamu mana?"

"Mereka ada di luar rumah kalau jam segini."

"Kalau Sasuke? Bukankah harusnya ia sudah pulang? Kok nggak sampai-sampai."

"Biasanya dia sedang kencan dengan Ino kalau pulang telat begini," Sakura mencari-cari alasan.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, kita juga kencan yuk!"

Naruto dan Sakura pun akhirnya hanya mengobrol di dalam rumah itu. Sesekali mereka bercanda sampai tertawa. Karena terlalu asyik, Sakura sampai tidak mengetahui kalau ponselnya sudah bergetar dari tadi.

Ketika mereka berpelukan karena tidak kuat menahan tawa, tak sadar pintu depan rumah telah terbuka. Dari situ, langkah kaki berat mulai mendekat ke arah ruang tamu, ruang di mana Sakura dan Naruto berada.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di belakang Sakura dan Naruto yang tengah berpelukan sambil tertawa. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya memanas karena marah. Pantas sejak memasuki rumah ia mendengar suara yang begitu berisik, ternyata….

"Sedang apa kau?" tegur Sasuke.

Bagaikan terkena setruman listrik seratus ribu watt, tubuh Sakura mendadak menjadi kaku. Matanya membulat, tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya pun memucat drastis. Suara tadi… Sasuke… Sasuke sudah pulang? Kenapa Ino tidak—

"Kutanya sedang apa kau? Membawa orang asing ke rumah dan berbuat begitu selama aku tak ada."

Naruto tahu, sekarang Sakura begitu ketakutan sampai tak sanggup menjawab. Karena itu, Naruto lah yang angkat bicara pada akhirnya. "Hai Sasuke, kami menunggumu dari tadi lho."

"Aku tak bicara padamu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura dan menarik lengan gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu secara paksa. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Seenaknya sendiri!"

Entah mengapa, Sakura menangis saat itu. Padahal ia sudah biasa dimarahi Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda. Hari ini berbeda! Hari ini… ada Naruto…. Dan Naruto pasti akan tahu tentang hubungan ia dan Sasuke….

"Jawab aku!"

"Apaan sih!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto sendiri, akhirnya ia tahu dengan keganjalan sikap Sakura selama ini. Mengapa gadis polos itu bisa menyimpan ekspresi yang begitu terluka. Mengapa gadis itu terkadang tersenyum dipaksakan. Mengapa gadis itu terkadang… menangis diam-diam sendirian. "Apa salah dia membawa pacarnya ke rumah?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Ia memandang Naruto tak percaya. "Pacar?" tanyanya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik Sakura sampai gadis itu jatuh. "Kata siapa kau boleh punya pacar? Apalagi membawa pacarmu ke rumah orang!"

Melihat Sakura diperlakukan begitu, membuat Naruto naik darah. Ia pun tak ragu memukul wajah Sasuke. "Brengsek!" umpatnya. "Sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa Sakura selalu menangis kalau ia sedang sendirian! Jadi karena kau!"

Sasuke meludah. Ia langsung bangkit. Tatapan kebencian ia layangkan pada Naruto. Tinjunya mengepal. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Namun, hal yang tak diduganya, ternyata Sakura cepat-cepat melindungi Naruto sehingga Sakura lah yang terkena tinju Sasuke. Sakura langsung terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan karena kerasnya tinju Sasuke.

Naruto panik sepanik-paniknya orang. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura. Ibu jarinya mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan juga hidung Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan kebenciannya. Sama sekali tak ada rasa sesal di hatinya setelah melakukan hal tadi. Ia malah merasa senang dan menang.

Itachi yang mendengar keributan di lantai bawah, langsung bergerak. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat kondisi Sakura. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, ia langsung membawa Sakura ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Naruto pulang.

Naruto sendiri, ia yang paling merasa bersalah. Gara-gara ia memaksa Sakura… gara-gara ia menantang Sasuke… semua jadi begini.

"Jangan mendekati anak sial seperti dia atau kau akan kena sialnya juga," cetus Sasuke sebelum Naruto meninggalkan rumah itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke benci. Ia pun mendecih. "Dia memang begitu sial karena harus satu rumah dengan iblis sepertimu."

Sasuke mendelik, ia menatap Naruto kesal.

"Suatu hari, aku pasti akan membawa Sakura keluar dari neraka ini."

Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu. Menyisakan Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kemarahannya sendiri. Sasuke mengamuk dan memecahkan berbagai barang di kamarnya.

Itachi bertanya pada Sakura ketika gadis itu siuman mengapa Sakura bisa sampai seperti tadi. Sakura pun seperti biasa mengarang alasan agar tidak memberatkan Sasuke. Sakura bercerita kalau ia terjatuh ketika hendak melerai Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan bertengkar. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sedang bertengkar hari ini.

Itachi pun tahu kalau sebenarnya Sakura berbohong. Ia hanya tidak mau mempermasalahkannya terlalu jauh sampai Fugaku dan Mikoto mendengarnya. Yang bisa Itachi lakukan hanya mengawasi Sasuke agar tidak mencelakai Sakura lagi.

-o0o-

Sejak hari di mana Naruto berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tak berani untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke di rumah. Rasa takutnya pada Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

Melihat Sakura berusaha menghindarinya sampai sedemikian rupa, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke kesal. Mungkin sudah jadi adat Sasuke melihat tingkah Sakura entah apa itu, pasti akan membuat dirinya kesal. Tapi, rasa kesal kali ini agak berbeda. Rasa kesal ini begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri entah mengapa begitu merasa kehilangan.

Sakura tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah bilang kalau ia akan melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Sakura juga sudah menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Sekarang, mereka berdua telah diliputi rasa percaya dan rasa saling melindungi.

Melihat keakraban Sakura dan Naruto yang semakin hari semakin jadi, membuat Sasuke panik. Ada sebutir rasa takut akan perkataan Naruto yang dulu akan menjadi kenyataan. Rasa takut kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto benar-benar akan membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah Uchiha. Rasa takut kalau Naruto… suatu saat akan benar-benar memisahkan ia dengan Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri bingung mengapa ada pula perasaan seperti itu menaungi hatinya. Yang Sasuke yakini, ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi karena Sasuke pasti tidak bisa melihat penderitaan gadis itu lagi. Membuat Sakura menderita memang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Sasuke.

-o0o-

Seminggu lagi Sasuke akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk merayakannya, dibuatlah pesta semeriah mungkin oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Pesta ini lebih meriah dibandingkan pesta bertahun-tahun silam.

Sakura secara pribadi, akan tetap memberikan Sasuke kado. Walaupun Sakura takut pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura menyayangi Sasuke sebagai kakaknya. Sakura pun mengutarakan maksudnya kali ini pada Naruto untuk menemaninya membeli kado, bukan lagi Itachi karena Sakura tahu kalau Itachi begitu sibuk.

Naruto yang mendengar itu, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu baik pada iblis macam dia! Dia sudah membuatmu menderita tahu!"

Bukannya membenarkan, Sakura malah tersenyum. Dengan tenang ia membalas, "Begitu begitu, Sasuke tetap kakakku. Aku akan selalu menyayanginya walau ia tak pernah menyayangiku."

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu mengapa Sakura bisa berpikir begitu. Yang jelas, saat itu ia begitu kekakakan ketika memeluk Sakura sambil menangis. Dalam hati, ia begitu menyayangkan Sakura yang begitu baik ini bisa diperlakukan secara kejam oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya ditetapkan, Naruto akan menemani Sakura mencari kado buat Sasuke. Sekalian juga pada hari itu Naruto akan membelikan Sakura gaun untuk dipakai di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

Pada awalnya, Sakura menolak gaun yang kelihatan mahal itu. Namun Naruto tetap bersikeras. Pria itu bilang kalau Sakura menolak pemberiannya, berarti Sakura tak sayang padanya. Sakura pun akhirnya mau menerima gaun dengan Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan haru dan senang.

-o0o-

Hari yang ditunggu pun datang. Tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, tepat di hari itu Sasuke berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Pesta ulang tahun benar-benar meriah. Di pesta itu, satu sekolah diundang untuk merayakannya. Tak lupa rekan bisnis Fugaku yang kali ini banyak yang berasal dari luar negeri. Teman arisan Mikoto pun bertambah dan banyak yang datang bersama anak-anak mereka.

Di hari itu, Sakura merasakan pengulangan hari terjadi. Di mana dengan gugup ia menaruh kadonya yang sederhana di atas tumpukan-tumpukan kado yang begitu mewah. Saat ini Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia tengah bernostalgia. Ada juga perasaan bahagia melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di tengah pesta.

"Sedang apa sih?" tegur Naruto. "Sebentar lagi acara tiup lilin tuh. Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dengan mantap ia menggeleng. Naruto menatap Sakura dalam. Paras Sakura malam ini begitu cantik. Ekspresi sedih yang sering disembunyikannya itu kini tak terlihat. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan bahagia atas kebahagiaan saudaranya.

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. "Kau benar-benar deh."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya untuk menemaninya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandang ke dalam rumah—mereka berada di taman yang menghadap ke rumah. Di balik pintu kaca pembatas taman dan rumah, mereka menyaksikan acara tiup lilin berlangsung.

Malam ini begitu dingin. Begitu pula wajah Sasuke ketika meniup lilin. Seperti tak ada senang-senangnya. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura. Wajahnya malam ini begitu hangat. Begitu teduh. Penuh kebahagiaan tersendiri. Hal itu begitu merangsang Naruto untuk memeluk gadisnya erat. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Eh, Naruto? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Semua yang di dalam bahagia. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia," bisik Naruto pelan. Pipinya merona. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Deru napasnya memburu dan menggelitik hidung Sakura. "Bolehkah?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Naruto pun menyesap bibir yang yang mengembangkan senyuman menawan itu. Dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan dirinya. Bukannya senang dengan hari ini, ia malah gelisah. Akhirnya, ia pun tahu mengapa ia gelisah sejak pertama kali pesta dimulai. Itu adalah tentang dirinya yang tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura dalam penglihatannya. Ia jadi gundah memikirkan apa jangan-jangan Sakura enggan mendatangi pesta ini. Ino yang menjadi bintang malam ini pun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Sejak tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura.

Setelah tepuk tangan meriah terdengar, bersamaan dengan hangusnya api di atas lilin, mata hitam Sasuke mulai berkeliaran mencari keberadaan Sakura. Yang membuatnya agak lega, ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di taman belakang—jadi Sakura menghadiri pesta ini. Bahkan dari jauh pun, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura begitu cantik malam ini. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi Ino yang menjadi bintang. Senyuman tipis yang lembut terpatri di bibir Sasuke seketika. Membuat semua orang mengira Sasuke benar-benar bahagia akan hari ini.

Namun, begitu Sasuke berniat akan menegur Sakura—tentu saja dengan caranya seperti biasa : membentak—Sasuke dikejutkan oleh hal yang tak diduganya. Hal yang membuat hemoglobinnya mendidih. Hal yang membuat senyumnya sirna dengan mudahnya. Hal yang membuat… dadanya sesak, perasaannya benci dan kesalnya bercampur aduk.

Sakura berciuman dengan Naruto….

Sejak kejadian itu Sasuke seperti kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Tak jarang ia membentak Ino yang berniat baik padanya sampai membuat Ino jadi kesal setengah mati—pada akhirnya Ino memilih untuk bersama Chouji di pesta itu. Sasuke menyendiri di sudut ruangan pesta. Mengamati keharmonisan hubungan Naruto dan Sakura di taman. Bagaimana tawa mereka merekah dengan mudahnya. Mengamati juga menyesali… mengapa Sasuke hanya bisa membuat tangisan untuk Sakura. Kali ini bukan perasaan iri hati seperti dulu. Ini… perasaan cemburu yang tidak tertahankan.

Setelah pesta mulai sepi, Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan tegas dan berapi-api ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura di luar.

Saat itu Sakura sedang tebak-tebakan dengan Naruto. Ia terus tertawa sampai telinganya menangkap suara Sasuke menegurnya.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara."

Seperti kejadian dulu terulang kembali, Sakura tersentak, tawanya memudar, dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia mundur dan dengan sigap, Naruto memeluknya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya sambil menarik Sakura paksa. Saat itu Naruto menahan Sakura, tapi Sakura menepisnya.

"Sebentar saja…," bisik Sakura pelan. Naruto pun mengalah. Ia membiarkan Sakura dibawa Sasuke. Sejujurnya, Naruto hanya ingin membiarkan Sakura bertindak sesuai keinginan gadis itu sendiri. Hanya kalau sampai Sasuke menyakitinya, Naruto baru akan bertindak. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Ia menuruti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Barangkali Sasuke tidak akan menyiksanya, mustahil melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak tadi Sakura tidak berbuat salah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Begitu masuk, ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Di depannya, Sakura berdiri sambil menahan getaran perasaan takut ingin kabur dan menghindar.

Sampai beberapa menit, Sasuke tak juga bicara. Ia hanya memalingkan wajah, tak melirik Sakura sedikitpun.

"Ee, Sasuke ingin bicara apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Ia bertanya dengan nada seramah mungkin. Sejujurnya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak, kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke akan menerkamnya dengan pisau yang telah disembunyikan entah di mana. Namun bagaimanapun, ada perasaan senang di hati Sakura. Ini… pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya seperti ini. Pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya bicara seperti ini. Ada perasaan berharap, kalau Sasuke akan mengakui Sakura sebagai keluarganya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura. Secara refleks Sakura pun menunduk—walau gadis itu tak ingin. "Angkat kepalamu."

Sakura menurut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. Sekali lagi, dalam gerakan refleks, ia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit setelah melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya.

Tatapan itu… lebih dari sekedar tatapan kebencian… lebih dari itu….

Tubuh Sakura bergetar mendadak. Tatapan dingin yang tak berubah… sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bicara apa padanya? Pasti… bukan pengakuan bahwa Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai saudara.

Sasuke meneliti Sakura. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menunduk. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkinkah gadis itu sangat takut padanya?

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, Sakura memang begitu cantik. Wajah putihnya yang kemerahan karena _make-up_ membuat Sakura agak berbeda hari ini. Terlebih, tubuh rampingnya dibalut sebuah gaun yang begitu indah…. Ah, apakah Itachi yang membelikan gaun merah marun itu pada Sakura?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gaun itu? Itachi?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Mungkinkah Sasuke mencurigainya mencuri uang atau semacamnya? Atau… mencurigai dirinya memaksa Itachi untuk membelikannya gaun mahal? "Bukan…."

"Hn? Lalu?"

"Ini dari Naruto…."

Dalam sepersekian detik, luapan kemarahan Sasuke sudah mengambang di puncak kepalanya. Segera saja ia meraih bahu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Naruto? Kenapa kau menerimanya!"

Sakura sendiri kaget. Ia juga bingung mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa dijawab atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena seharusnya Sasuek sudah tahu jawabannya : Naruto adalah pacar Sakura.

"Kau bisu? Kenapa diam saja!"

Sakura tersentak. Ia menunduk dalam. Air mata mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

"Dasar busuk! Rendahan! Menerima barang seperti ini dan membayarnya dengan ciuman! Katakan padaku berapa kali kau melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto!"

Kali ini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menepis cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras. "Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu! Aku masih punya harga diri! Dan juga, Naruto bukan orang jahat sepertimu!"

Sasuke meraba pipinya. Ia sendiri masih dalam tahap pengumpulan jiwanya yang tadi melayang entah ke mana. Rasa tidak percaya akan Sakura yang berani menamparnya sungguh mengusik pikiran. "Beraninya…," geram Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura berani membentaknya. Apa itu pengaruh Naruto?

Sasuke pun membalas menampar Sakura hingga gadis itu terjungkal.

Sakura merintih kesakitan. Tangisnya pecah, dan ia tak bisa membalas apa-apa, bicara pun ia tak sanggup. Hatinya telah begitu tersakiti. Yang dipikirkannya hanya : 'Apa salahku pada Sasuke sehingga Sasuke begitu membenciku?'

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang menangis ketakutan. "Jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan itu!" dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura berdiri. Lalu ia meraih tubuh kurus gadis itu dan membantingnya ke ranjang. "Jangan menunjukkan pemberian setan itu di depanku! Apalagi memakainya di hari seperti ini!" bentak Sasuke sambil merobek gaun yang dipakai Sakura. Ia mencabik-cabiknya dengan ganas lalu menginjak-nginjaknya.

Sakura menangis hebat. Kini tubuhnya begitu gemetar tak karuan. Perasaan takut pada Sasuke seakan ingin mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya mati seketika.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Tatapan benci… dingin… kejam… dan juga tatapan mencintai.

Dan malam itu, bukannya Sakura ingin melakukannya, hanya saja ia tak kuasa menahan serangan seekor singa yang kelaparan. Jeritannya pun menggema sampai ke lantai bawah.

-o0o-

Sejak tak menemukan Sasuke di manapun, perasaan Itachi sudah tidak enak. Maka ketika melihat Naruto duduk sendirian di ayunan taman, membuat perasaan Itachi tambah tidak enak.

"Naruto, sendirian?" tegur Itachi.

"Ah, iya," sahut Naruto.

"Tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Tadi dia dibawa Sasuke untuk bicara."

Perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan hinggap di relung hati Itachi. Jadi… Sakura bersama Sasuke…. Astaga… perasaan tak enak apa ini? Perasaan gundah, gelisah, cemas, khawatir….

"Kau tahu mereka kemana?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?"

"Sudah sejam," kini Naruto menunduk. Terlihat sekali kalau ia cemas.

"Masuk yuk. Aku kaget lho waktu melihatmu. Padahal tamu lain sudah pada pulang, bahkan Ino," ajak Itachi sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar berdiri.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menurut. "Aku mungkin khawatir terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya menunggu Sakura. Huh, mungkin saja setelah bicara dengan Sasuke, Sakura lupa padaku lalu ia tidur," kekeh Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau tipe setia ya."

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam. Bisa mereka lihat Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah selesai menyalami tamu penting yang akan pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang? Nanti kusampaikan salammu pada Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Itachi mengikuti arah Naruto berjalan. Ternyata bocah itu tengah meminta izin pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dan saat itu, Itachi pun sendirian. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap suara jeritan. Mulanya Itachi mengabaikannya. Tapi, jeritan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Dan suara jeritan itu… suara Sakura….

"Astaga!" desah Itachi. Ia sampai lupa. Bukankah Sakura sedang bicara dengan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan Sasuke sedang mencoba menghabisi Sakura saat ini.

Pontang-panting Itachi mencari di mana keberadaan kedua adiknya itu. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di depan kamar adik laki-lakinya. Suara jeritan Sakura terdengar sangat nyata. Suara rintihan kesakitan… yang begitu memekakkan hati.

Tubuh Itachi bergetar dibuatnya. Ia mematung di depan kamar Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi, lalu dagunya. Jeritan Sakura… yang kesakitan….

"Sasuke! K-kumohon! Hentikan! Uuuh!"

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia… begitu sakit hati….

"J-jangan! Toloooong—aaah!"

Kepalan tangan Itachi mengerat.

"Kak Itachi! T-tolong…."

Habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Dengan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, ia mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya melemas begitu melihat apa yang telah terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

Ada perasaan kecewa terhadap adik kesayangannya. Adik kesayangannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dingin. Ada perasaan yang ingin sekali mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri karena menjelma menjadi seorang kakak yang tak mampu menuntun adiknya dengan baik. Ada perasaan… yang begitu tersakiti….

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang tegak di dekat pintu kamarnya yang rusak. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sakura yang menangis hebat di bawah tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, kesadarannya yang tadi hilang, tiba-tiba terkumpul kembali.

Perasaan kecewa, menyesal, kesal, marah pada dirinya sendiri itu datang lagi. Perasaan kecewa pada hawa nafsunya sendiri. Perasaan menyesal pada dirinya yang membuat Sakura begitu menderita. Perasaan kesal pada dirinya yang begitu egois. Perasaan marah… pada dirinya yang tak bisa berhenti menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

"Keluar dari sini Sasuke…," perintah Itachi dengan nada pelan, serak, karena ia memang tengah menangis. Melihat Sasuke tak bergeming, membuat Itachi naik darah. "KUBILANG KELUAR DARI SINI SASUKE!"

Sasuke meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya. Ia memeluk Sakura erat. Ada yang menggerakkan hatinya saat itu. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf di telinga Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan Itachi mendekat ke arahnya. Di penghujung kata maafnya, Sasuke pun membisikkan sesuatu yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Yang begitu murni. Yang begitu membuatnya kacau. "Aku… sangat mencintaimu… Maaf kalau selama ini cintaku membuatmu selalu menderita…."

Dan pukulan Itachi membuat Sasuke jatuh.

"KELUAR DARI SINI, SASUKE!"

Kali ini Sasuke menurut. Ia memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan dan keluar dari kamar itu. Membiarkan Itachi mengurus Sakura. Membiarkan dirinya merenungi diri. Di ambang pintu, tegak Fugaku dan Mikoto yang memandangnya kecewa. Sasuke melewati mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke melangkah menuju taman belakang. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas ini… ia mendapat sebuah hadiah yang tak terelakkan. Sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan yang tak disangkanya. Tuhan telah membuka hatinya untuk mengakui segala kesalahan dan kesombongannya. Dan ia pun mengakui betapa menyesalnya ia melakukan hal biadab tadi. Betapa menyesalnya ia selalu menyakiti Sakura. Betapa menyesalnya ia baru menyadari ini. Bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Cinta yang begitu menyakitkan kehidupan.

Sasuke tahu, ia tak pantas mengucapkan perasaan cintanya. Dibandingkan dengan sikapnya dulu pada Sakura… dibandingkan dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan yang telah ia limpahkan pada Sakura selama ini…. Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu…. Ia manusia terhina yang pernah ada.

Sasuke melewati taman belakang, tempat di mana ia memaksa Sakura untuk berbicara dengannya tadi. Dan dulu, di tempat itu, tempat yang pernah ada kejadian yang sampai sekarang belum diakuinya pada Sakura. Saat Sakura duduk di pangkuan Itachi dan Sasuke melempar sendok ke mata Sakura….

Sungguh… betapa hinanya Sasuke….

Kini mata Sasuke beralih ke tumpukan kado di atas meja panjang yang ada di taman. Lagi-lagi ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia melempar kado ke kepala Sakura saat Sakura mencoba membantunya untuk membuka kado.

Betapa kejamnya ia pada gadis itu….

Sasuke perlahan berjalan menuju tumpukan kado-kadonya. Diraihnya sebuah kado sederhana yang berada paling atas di antara kado-kado mewah itu. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tergerak untuk membuka kado itu. Dan yang membuat ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, adalah ketika dirinya menemukan secarik kertas di balik kertas pembungkus kado itu. Dan tulisan di dalamnya…

**Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Semoga kau tak marah dengan kadoku ini. Kuharap kau mau menerima ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai kakakku, dan kuharap kau mau menyayangiku sebagai adikmu. **

**Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke meremas dadanya. Kertas itu… kertas yang sama dengan kertas yang dulu pernah dipakai pada sebuah kado di ulang tahunnya yang sebelum-sebelum ini. Hanya saja, kertas yang dulu itu tak ada nama pengirimnya. Kado-kado yang Sasuke sukai selama ini karena Sasuke memang membutuhkan kado itu. Ternyata selama ini Sakura yang…

Diraihnya sebuah jaket pemberian Sakura. Diciumnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sakura memberikan ini… mungkin karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke mengeluh tentang jaketnya yang warnanya telah memudar. Astaga… harus berapa kali Sasuke harus merutuki perbuatannya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Menyakiti gadis yatim piatu dan bagitu baik seperti Sakura….

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," kata Itachi kecewa. "Kakak sungguh kecewa padamu."

Sasuke memutar badannya, di belakangnya, tegak Itachi dengan pandangan kecewanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah puas menyakiti Sakura? Kau tahu? Ibu menjerit histeris melihat keadaan tubuh Sakura tadi. Bagaimana cakaran-cakaranmu melukai—"

"Maafkan aku…."

"Tak ada gunanya minta maaf. Kau sudah terlambat. Sejak dulu kau memang begitu. Selalu membenci Sakura. Selalu menyakitinya. Selama ini Kakak selalu sabar, tapi kali ini… yang kaulakukan sangatlah hina Sasuke. Kau… telah merenggut harga dirinya."

Sasuke menunduk. Ia menangis pilu. "Kakak… beritahu aku bagaimana caranya minta maaf… beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menebus dosa ini… beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mencintai Sakura dengan benar, Kak! Aku telah buntu! Aku sesat! Bimbing aku Kak!"

Itachi menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan adiknya menangis sepuas-puasnya. Itachi pun turut menangis bersama Sasuke. "Mulailah perbaiki sikapmu."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kecil sekali. Ia pun mulai menerawang. "Aku… akan melakukannya… tentu saja… besok aku akan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura… aku akan ramah padanya… aku takkan marah-marah padanya… aku akan membuatnya tersenyum seperti Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum… aku akan membuat Sakura membutuhkanku… aku akan—"

"Jangan bicara lagi Sasuke. Simpan itu semua nanti. Perbaiki sikapmu pada orang lain dulu, karena mulai besok, Sakura tak tinggal di sini lagi. Ayah sudah memutuskan akan membawa Sakura bersama Ibu ke tempat yang jauh untuk menenangkannya."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya cepat-cepat. Matanya mendelik tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Sakura akan pergi dari rumah ini."

"Jadi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Besok kaubisa bicara dengannya kalau dia mau. Sakura trauma berat."

Namun, keesokan harinya, Sakura sama sekali tak mau bicara dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu kacau sekali keadaannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyahuti perkataan orang lain walaupun itu Itachi. Kepindahan Sakura ke tempat yang jauh pun tidak diumumkan ke sekolah.

Sebelum Sakura pergi, Sasuke mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. Namun, tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Gadis itu seakan membisu. Tubuhnya seperti mayat hidup. Dan yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah Sasuke.

Saat pesawat yang membawa Sakura dan Mikoto ke tempat jauh akan berangkat, Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memantapkan hati kalau ia akan jadi orang baik yang sukses. Dan di saat itulah, Sasuke akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sakura.

Sakura pergi, Naruto juga ikut pergi. Keberadaan bocah itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Ada yang bilang kalau Naruto pindah sekolah lagi karena orang tuanya memang selalu pindah tugas. Namun yang jelas, sebelum Naruto pergi, Sasuke sempat bertemu dengan Naruto di rumah sakit. Keadaan pria itu kacau, mungkin ia begitu kehilangan Sakura. Dan Sasuke juga menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Naruto padanya. Sorot yang mengutarakan bahwa ia akan membenci Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

Walau harus dibenci sekalipun oleh banyak orang, Sasuke tetap kukuh untuk memperbaiki diri. Ino juga membencinya karena menganggap Sasuke telah mempermainkan ia dan juga karena Sasuke telah membuat Sakura, sahabat terbaik Ino pergi.

Kini ada dua perasaaan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Perasaan yang baru disadarinya belakangan ini. Sebuah perasaan yang mulanya adalah sebuah kebencian yang begitu mutlak. Yang pertama adalah perasaan mencintai, dan yang kedua adalah perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Sasuke tak tahu sampai sekarang Sakura masih membencinya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang hanya Sakura lah yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya untuk meneruskan hidup. Sasuke memahami sebuah makna yang dulu tak pernah dipahaminya. Kini ia ingin melakukannya. Terus melangkah untuk menjadi sebuah dinding kokoh yang nantinya akan dilihat Sakura.

Walau dibenci sekalipun, itulah arti seorang kakak.

Dan Sasuke tak keberatan kalau Sakura akan membencinya. Karena ia sadar kalau ia adalah sosok kakak yang patut dibenci oleh adik yang dicintainya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli. Di hari inilah usia Uchiha Sasuke akan bertambah menjadi dua puluh tiga. Sejak kejadian yang dulu ketika di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Sasuke selalu menghindari acara merayakan ulang tahun. Kini sudah enam tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan sampai sekarang Sasuke masih belum tahu kabar mengenai Sakura. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Banyak yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini. Sasuke yang terus berusaha memperbaiki diri, akhirnya lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Ia kuliah di universitas ternama di kotanya dan juga menjadi direktur utama di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya di usia yang begitu muda.

Banyak yang mengira hidup Sasuke sudah sempurna, namun bagi Sasuke, hidupnya saat ini masih cacat.

Hari ini Sasuke libur dari kerjanya. Tempatnya melaju hari ini adalah di pantai. Di sanalah ia biasa merenungi diri dari pagi sampai sore. Ditemani deru ombak dan juga suara ikan-ikan besar yang seakan memanggil alam. Hari ini Sasuke ke pantai memakai setelan yang sederhana. Sebuah kaos dan celana jeans selutut. Ia juga memakai jaket pemberian Sakura enam tahun lalu pada hari ulang tahunnya. Memang biasanya Sasuke selalu memakai jaket itu saat ulang tahunnya tiba.

Di saat Sasuke tengah asyik memandangi laut lepas, seseorang menarik-narik rambutnya dari belakang.

"Om, Om," didengar dari suaranya, itu suara anak kecil. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya. Di sana, ia mendapati seorang anak kecil berdiri memandanginya. Seorang anak kecil berpipi tembem, berkulit putih, dan berambut hitam kebiruan sama sepertinya. Bermata hijau emerald, lalu… eh? "Om, kok lambut kita sama ya? Padahal kata Ibu lambut kayak gini, nggak ada yang punya kecuali Haluki sama olang yang katanya Ibu kelen banget."

Sasuke melirik rambut anak kecil di hadapannya ini. Rambut yang modelnya mirip dengannya. Sasuke pun membelai rambut itu. Agak lama, Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal. Ditatapnya mata hijau permai anak itu. Mata hijau yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan Om ya, olang kelen itu!"

Antara percaya dan tidak, tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sasuke.

"Om kok nangis? Haluki nakal ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng ringan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Haluki. Uchiha Haluki."

Kini senyuman lebar merekah di bibir Sasuke. Pipinya bersemu merah saking bahagianya. Tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang menyandang nama Uchiha di depan namanya. Seorang anak kecil yang tak disangkanya.

"Haruki?"

Kini Sasuke mendongak. Di sana ia mendapati ibu dari anak dihadapannya ini tengah menatapnya kaget.

"Lho, Sasuke?"

"Ibu, lihat, lambut om ini kayak Haluki!" Haruki langsung berlari menuju Sakura. Disuruhnya Sakura untuk melihat Sasuke yang punya rambut sama sepertinya. "Lho, kok Ibu nangis?"

Sakura tak menyahuti pertanyaan anaknya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada Sasuke seorang. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Ia sungguh tak bermimpi. Di matanya memantulkan bayangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Haruki itu anakku?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Hanya air matanya saja yang tambah menderas turun. Sementara Haruki, ia sudah mencak-mencak karena ibu dan juga om di depannya ini menangis.

"Ibu sama Om kenapa sih! Haluki nggak salah ah!" Haruki menginjak-injak pasir putih di bawahnya dengan jengkel.

"Sakura, dia anakku?" ulang Sasuke. Dan Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menyuruh Haruki mendekat padanya. "Sini, sini, Om kasih tahu deh."

"Apa Om?" Haruki mendekat pada Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Kamu suka es krim tidak? Nanti Om belikan."

"Suka, Om! Tapi Haluki nggak boleh nelima balang dali olang yang nggak Haluki kenal!"

"Haruki nggak kenal sama Om ya?"

Haruki menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Kalau gitu, tanya sama Ibu, siapa Om."

Haruki melirik Sakura. "Ibu, Ibu, Om ini siapa sih?"

Kini dua pasang mata tertuju ke Sakura. Mata hijau permai yang penuh keingintahuan, dan mata hitam kelam yang penuh pengharapan.

"Ibu?"

"Kamu panggil dia 'Ayah'."

"Ayah… Eh?"

Dan senyuman Sakura merekah perlahan. Senyuman tulus yang dulu sering Sasuke lihat. Senyuman menawan yang dulu sering Sasuke buat menjadi tangisan. Kini… itu adalah senyuman yang menjadi awal dari ketulusan seseorang yang pernah tersakiti, untuk meraih kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya.

Dulu, kenangan buruk selalu terukir pada setiap ulang tahunku, namun di hari itu, awal yang begitu indah menjadi ukiran kenangan yang berharga di ulang tahunku. (Uchiha Sasuke)

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Ada yang kangen sama saya? Udah lama saya nggak ke rumah kedua saya (baca : fanfiction) ini. v(–"—)b *gebug masal*

First, I want to say…selamat ulang tahun buat Sasuke… Saya nggak sempet bikin pas ultahmu, maaf ya...

Oh iya, sebelumnya, saya bikin ini sebenarnya udah niat dari kemarin-kemarin buat dipublish, tapi, saya kena musibah! *curcol* Hape saya hilang, eh bukan, hape saya dicuri dan saya dibikin stres karenanya *ada yang punya kenalan dukun buat nyantet tuh maling?*Kenapa sih, di dunia ini ada orang sejahat itu? Hape saya jatoh di jalan, yang ngambil bukannya ngembaliin malah dibawa kabur... T.T

Ya sudahlah, marah-marah juga hape saya nggak bakal balik. Maaf juga buat teman-teman sekalian kalau-kalau saya nggak sempat baca apalagi review fic kalian buat sekarang-sekarang ini. Tapi, saya juga ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semua yang telah mendukung karya saya selama ini, entah os atau mc. Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya nggak bakal ada niat buat publish ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Terlebih buat Soraka dan Inori-chan yang sudah menyemangati saya tadi, ^^

Oh iya, maafkanlah kalau di fic ini banyak typo. Saya nggak ngedit lagi karena waktunya mepet. Ini juga saya bikinnya mupeng. Terlebih, udah lama saya nggak nulis, jadi mungkin ceritanya agak kacau (pembaca : bukan'agak kacau' lagi! 'Parah'!) : D Cerita ini juga jadi selama kurang lebih enam jam saya lembur sampai saya nggak ikut rapat OSIS cuma gara-gara bikin nih fic. Jadi ngerasa lepas tanggung jawab….

Yosh, semoga pembaca suka.

Ayo kita penuhi fandom Naruto dengan cerita berpairing SasuSaku! Hidup TOMATCERI!

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
